Diskussion:Harrison Wells/@comment-176.199.186.54-20150211134554/@comment-5167151-20150211224704
@Flarrow Ich habs ja auch versucht nicht zu spoilern und bewusst ein Comicbild rausgesuchtd as nichts "verrät" vom text her, es wird nur klar das der Typ Namens Hunter Solomon auf dem Bild wohl unverwechselbar die Vorlage für Wells ist ^^ Bin bei den spoilerfreien Inhalten ganz bei dir allgemein auch schon bei den Comic Wikis, wos einige ja auch nich lassen können US Inhalte sofort reinzunehmen in die Artikel obwohls noch dauert bis diese Ereignisse in den deutschen Comics erscheinen. Und natürlich klar bei den TV Serien Gotham (in der Quasie jede Folge, gerade in der Mafia Story um Pinguin und Fish Mooney, 180 Grad Twists drin sind) Arrow und The Flash. mit den Comics liegst du mit dem Jones Omnibus sogar vor mir, den muss ich auch noch holen wäre zu geil wenn Panini den mal auf deutsch bringt, dafür besitze ich immerhind en The Flash Archivband von Dino mit den allerersten Flash Abenteuern aus den 50gern und halt alles zum Flash was von Dino kam und die erste Panini heftreihe. Natürlich auch die New 52 und Flashpoint komplett die 5teilige Heftserie samt der 4 Sonderbände und dem Monster Band. Aber keine Angst die New 52 The Flash Heftreihe hört nicht bald auf, es wurden zwar einige Heftserien wieder beendet z.b. auch Batwoman, Red Lanters usw aber The Flash gehört nicht dazu, der läuft sogar mit dem gleichen aktuellen Kreativteam weiter nach der Convergence Storypause. Bei Green Arrow wechselt das Kreativteam, die The Arrow Macher sind also wieder bei den Comics raus. Flash gehört wie Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Aquaman usw zu den 25 Heftserien die wie gewohnt mit ihrer aktuellen Nummerierung weitergeführt werden (müssten nach der Convergence Story die jeweils 40er Heftnummern sein) und 24 neue Serien gehn ja für die beendeten an den Start freu mich da z.b. sehr auf die Soloheftreihen zu Martian Manhunter, Dr. Fate und Cyborg. Oder meintest du das darauf bezogen das die NEW 52 nach Convergence enden? Wenn ja, dann kann dich dich auch beruhigen die enden nämlich NICHT! Hab auch z.b. bei Comicbookcast2 ganz groß THE END OF DCS NEW 52 gelesen, aber wie so oft haben die guten Fanboys mal wieder nur die Hälfte verstanden und verbreiten munter Fehlinfos und Halbwahrheiten die ja zu zahlreichen sich eisern haltenten Meinungen geführt haben wie das Aquaman luschig is usw usf. DC Comics nimmt lediglich das bisher auf JEDEM New 52 Comic aufgedruckte "The New 52" raus, das wird nach Convergence nichtmehr auf den Comics stehn. Und das kann man ja wohl verstehen immerhin sinds schon ne weile nicht mehr "52" new 52 Hefte und wenn man bedenkt das bei uns "das neue DC Universum" draufsteht und das neue DC Universum bei uns seid Juni 2012 erscheint sollte man drei Jahre danach wohl damit leben können, das dieses Universum nun nichtmehr "neu" ist denke ich :D ;-) Das andere und bedeutend wichtigere Ereignis das die Convergence Storyline (in der ja verschiedene Timelines wie z.b. das Prä New 52 DC Universum, Elseworld Charaktere und die Charaktere des Bronze und Silver Age auftreten werden) scheinbar nachsich ziehen wird ist, dass es es danach keine Kontinuität mehr geben wird. Mit anderen Worten können nun Ereignisse aus der einen Comicheftserie mit Ereignissen aus einer anderen Comicheftserie in Widerspruch zueinander stehen obwohl beides im gleichen Universum spielt. (is im Grund ejetzt und eigentlich schon immer früher auch schon so gewesen ^^) Ein mutiger und konsequenter Schritt der mich an die jüngst geführte Rede mit dir erinnert hat, wo ich gesagt hatte das ich es begrüße wenn verschiedene Serien nicht zwnagsläufig miteinander verbunden sein müssen, damit z.b. die Titans Serienmacher einen Charakter wie z.b. Deathstroke nutzen können so wie er ihrer Story dienlich ist ohne sich dauernd in Erinnerung zu rufen "ach ja die Serie spielt in der The Arrow Welt, da können wir dies ja garnicht so machen wie wirs wollen, weil es den Ereignissen die Slade in The Arrow auf der Insel mit dem Mirakuru erlebt hat widerspricht". Ab Convergence wird es auch in den Comics so sein, die Autoren von z.b. Justice League of America brauchen dann keine Rücksicht mehr darauf nehmen was den Helden z.b. in ihren Soloheften zugestoßen ist oder wer da gerade der neue Sidekick wurde usw und können ihre Geschichten so schreiben wie sie wollen ohne darauf zu achten ob Widersprüche zu anderen Heftserien entstehen oder nicht. Die New 52 Welt bleibt aber bestehn das Cover der neuen Justice League of America Heftreihe zeigt die Helden z.b. auch in ihren New 52 Outfits ^^